magyk: An awakening, An understanding, A test
by Dark BellaXEdward4ever
Summary: Saitiir is a young blood elf from a poor family in the village. He is chosen to go and train at the royal academy of magyk. Yet, Saitiir discovers more about himself, the world, and the powers of love than he could have ever dreamed of. Slash AU
1. The Dream

So this is my first WoW story. It is an AU story with later yaoi content. Disclaimer: i do not own any of the trademarks or properties of Blizzard . All my Characters are made up for personal enjoyment.

Can people please give me review on my story. I want to know what I can do better. Thanks

* * *

Smack!!!! Crash!!

There was loud thud behind me, and I suddenly whipped around, to face behind myself. I found myself staring at the hulking face (if you could even call it that) of an elemental stone behemoth. It had just broken off a branch and threw it at me. I quickly threw up a strong shield around myself, and flung my hand out shouting, "Djaviir!" A ball of luminescent sapphire energy erupted crackling from my palm and soared in a straight line towards the elemental. It connected with a satisfying flash and hissing snap. When the light from of the blast had subsided I gently eased my eyes open to see a molten mass of stone. I turned around and came face to face with a group of 6 more elementals. I found myself encircled by them and a momentary lapse of panic crossed my mind, 'what if I don't make it out alive?!' I quickly snapped myself together and realized that one of them was saying something, "RRrraochh daarrr gehct aourocht jaaarr….gjhhhrra….djaarch" _You are trespassing foolish boy…now…die. _The one who had spoken suddenly started towards me, and the others soon followed. I silently laughed at them. They thing they can take me on? Ha, well, bring it on! I reached inside myself and rapidly cast out a series of white bursts that slammed into the center of each figure and made them double over onto the ground; I finished them off with another flash of light and smiled as I watched their remains bubble on the hard earth.

I stepped away from the guardians' remains and proceed onwards to what I was really looking for. Within the centre of the glade was an amber podium with lavender and jade diffused around it. A small pool of crystal clear water bubbled over rocks and the scents of honey, and jasmine, and rose petals could be smelt. I shielded myself with invisibility and edged closer. I saw no more elementals protecting it, but there were about 6 elves standing around with their armor loose and swords hanging pitifully from their scabbards. This was going to be easy. I waltzed out into the open air and threw a heavy shield around myself and then fired a blast of flaming energy at the pool. Scalding water sprayed out of it hitting two soldiers and they fell down, clutching at their faces. They other four soldiers whipped around in time to see four more blasts of fire streaking towards them. They screamed in terror as one by one they were incapacitated. I sent a huge wave of fire out of myself and watched it consume to corpses. I walked over to the podium and picked up the goal of my mission. A single, cylindrical diamond, about a foot long and 4 inches around. It was emanating a soft purple glow and a sweet humming sound. My hand closed around it and I placed it into a padded pocket on my jacket. I was about to walk out of the glade, when I heard a strained groan. I looked back in shock to find that one of the soldiers, a young elf of about 19 looking at me with pleading eyes. I threw back my head and laughed at him. He reached out a hand towards my foot and I kicked out a him connecting with his ribs. I felt them crack and he grimaced silently. "Disgusting night elf!" He gasped slowly then asked, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" I laughed again and said in a dark voice, "you have no idea who you're messing with young elf. You got in way over your head." With that I conjured up a circle of energy and stepped into it on my way to sunrise city, but not before throwing a death curse back at the elf. I heard him cry out, smiled, and entered the blackness of the portal.


	2. The Awakening

Warning: this chapter suggests Non-Con...(in a flashback scene)

* * *

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Crack! I had bolted upright and hit my head on the shelf above my bed. "Papa!", I called out. Panting heavily, I tried to calm myself down. I had gone through this dream for the past few months and it had been increasing in number for a while. It was always the same, I was an older elf, a rich and strong one at that, and I was searching for the diamond, killing anyone in my path. I had no idea what it meant. "Saii! Are you all right? What's the matter?" my papa asked of me. "I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Ahhh, it was the dream again?" I nodded. My papa came up to me, sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a deep hug. "Shhhh…it's okay, Saiitir, it's okay" I allowed myself to find comfort and security in my papa's arms. He gently laid me back down, and lovingly placed the covers over me. He bent down, and kissed my cheek, and whispered, "I'll see you in the morning Saiitir. I love you." "I love you too papa," I whispered. He stepped to the door and glanced back at me smiling, then closed the door.

I sighed to myself, 'when were these dreams going to end? What did they mean? I sure wasn't a warrior or a mage for that matter. I was a poor country boy trying to get by with my papa and mama.' I pushed the thoughts away from my mind and resolved to let myself fall back asleep. Only when I was asleep did I truly find comfort that night.

I awoke the next day, to many shouts and sounds of commotion coming from outside my window. I eased myself out of bed and walked over to the window. Outside I saw people running back and forth calling out commands to their sons and daughters and slaves. i saw people sweeping off porches, and bathing their children; dusting off and scrubbing our village's watchtower; The food hut was smoking and steaming and I could see slaves carting large carts of food into the back of it. It looked as though my village was preparing for a major holiday of some sort. I wondered what the special occasion was.

I bent down and pulled on my tunic from the day before and then headed out of my room. I saw my ma running about our cottage and dusting it off and cleaning everything. I called out, "ma!" she turned to face me. "Ma, whats going on?" She widened her eyes and exclaimed, "goodness saiitir, we need to get you cleaned up, and put on your finest tunic. March upstairs now!" "But ma, whats going-" She pointed again and said, "hurry sai!, I'll explain everything when you get back down. I sighed and raced back to my room and did as she said. I even made sure to scrub behind my ears. One dried off, i reached into my wardrobe and pulled out my finest tunic. I had only worn it once before at my aunts handfasting. It was a deep black tunic made from coarse wool. Compared to the other boys and girls in town I still looked like trash. With my heart now heavy, i pulled it on, and pulled on a pair of heavy brown boots. I clomped out and my ma saw me and said, "Now sai, we just recieved new from the royal kingdom. A procession of high mages and priests are coming to choose one boy or girl from each town to raise them to be warriors in the Grand Army. We might just have a chance with you." "But ma, I don't want to leave! What about you and pa? What will you do? I can't leave" My ma marched over to me and shouted, "Saiitir! How dare you act that way! this is a great honor that other boys would dream of!" I said quickly, "yes ma" "I'll try my best"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the great procession of high officials from the kingdom arrived, seventy girls and boys all stood in a three great lines. I of course, being the poorest was at the very back squashed between two other boys. The delegates slowly entered the main square of our village. i saw about 16 mages and priests riding proudly upon the backs of their dragonstriders, donned in excellent multicolored robes. they all had long flowing hair, and each bore shining green eyes. As their gaze passed over the crowd I could literally feel the rippling pass through each boy or girl as they shrank away from the intense stare. Strangely enough, It didn't seem to affect me though. The riders finally stopped and dismounted from their striders. A trio of villagers came over to care for their mounts and to offer the riders their chairs set out in a line along the main plaza. As soon as they were seated, Our leader, Raul, snapped his fingers and many servants and slaves stumbled out carrying immense platters of food. i could see so many foods that i had only just heard of in stories sitting before the officials. There were huge shanks of lamb and veal; giant wheels of fresh ripe cheeses, Fungi boiled, and broiled, and fried in every color imaginable, trout and carp in a circle around a large roasted pig, and sweetbread with glaze. I watched in envy as they started eating and we all waited for at least a half an hour for them to finish. Finally on man stood up and siad, "Now enough food. We have come to decide candidates for training. And we will now start" The slaves carted out the food trays and the 16 officials stood up in unison.

The officials divided up into two sections: one of about 10 mages and the other of about 6 priests. The priests moved along the ranks of children, probing the aura's of each person to see if there was any dormant powers within any child. After about twenty or so girls and boys, A small stout man, whose named I later learned to be Poétec, exclaimed, "Young mistress, what is your name?" He was talking to a young girl of about 13 years. She responded proudly, "my name is Trisskaal, I am of the lineage of the house of Galandeár." Poétec pulled her from the ranks of children and held her hand up in the air. He shouted out to the crowds, "Citizens of Dunmaar, we have found the candidate for priesthood, 'Trisskaal!'" The crowd rose up in huge cheers and the girl looked hesitant but also slightly proud of herself. She was quicly ushered into a lean to tent by several slaves and others of the priests, to don her in some finer clothes and to explain to her what the next years of her life would entail.

The mages now, started scanning through our crowd. I could tell that they were more brutal and efficienti n their scans for power than the gentle priests. the probed deep into each child to find traces of power and more htan once I heard a child dry out in pain or from fear. Yet each time as an official drew near, i closed off my mind, mentally and emotionally, not through magic, but because I didn't want anyone or anything inside my mind. Each time, they passed by and found nothing because I showed nothing. As the hours waned by, i could tell the mages were getting frusturated with us. They ifnally stopped and one of them shouted out, "Etan, this is pointless, they ovbiously have no power within themselves. We should go home" i looked at the man he was talking to and noticed that one ofthe mages had no been searching. His rainment was of finer quality and it looked as though he were higher up than them. He slowly rose up and said, "Then allow me one search of my own. If i findn othing we shall leave and go home." He searched slowly, delving deep into each child's mind to find even the slightest bit of power within. Finally he neared me and searched but found nothing. I didn't allow myself the smirk that I wanted to do. However, he stayed beside me with a puzzled expression. He called out, "Pashtiir, come here, what do you sense in this child?" pashtiir came over and tried scanning me, "he said I feel nothing sir" Etan smiled and said, "Exactly. In the other children, we can feel now power, yet in this child, wiat- what is your name?" I replied, "it is Saitiir sir" "He continued on, "in the case of Saitiir we feel the very presence of nothing. There is a wall within his mind allowing us access. And I would guess that young saitiir here is the very cause of it" I felt a momentary panic as their words sunk in. 'What were they going to do to me now? Were they going to be angry?!' I quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry sir..." He stepped down and knelt beside me smilingat me. He gently said, "Young one, will you allow me to see inside you and see if you do possess power? I promise I won't hurt you" Reluctantly I loosened my grip upon my mental barriers and allowed his conciousness to touch mine. It was warm and soothing, completely unlike anything i was expecting. I heard his voice inside my head, not really a voice but instead just a collection of thoughts and ideas that I knew meant his words. He said to me, "Saitiir, Let down your guards and let me in" I did as he said, slowly breaking each wall down to allow him deeper access inside my mind. I could feel his presence within my mind like a foreign yet still comforting warmth. He filled different reigions of my mind, past my memories accidentally reliving a few of them, in particular, why I was so cautious around magic....

Flashback: 7 years old

Relaan, the metalworker called me over to the forge, and said to me, "Sai, would you like me to teach you the secret of how i make my work so hard yet so beautiful. I had always been an avid follower of him and desperately wanted to learn this. He said to me, "Okay sai, I need you to come inside so that no one else overhears my secret." It seemed logical enough to me and I happily ran inside his house. He shut the door behind himself and locked and bolted it. He then turned to face me and rose his hands in the air. i felt myself grow rigid and then he brutally ravaged my mind. I flashed through scenes of myself crying, his yelling, my fear... and then I saw blackness

End Flashback

I heard or rather felt Etan give a mental gasp in hatered and shock. i however was beyond caring about it, It had hurt me so much that i had stopped caringabout myself and that memory. It was just another even in my life. "I'm so sorry Saitiir", he said to me. i smiled a sad smile and replied, "it is okay. I try to forget about it. Now... Don't you ahve a job to do?" I felt him snap back into offical business mode and he continued on exploring my mind. He finally came to a threshold of my mind where he had hit the last wall. He said, "Saitiir I need to to work hard and bring this wall down for me." I was scared of it. I had erectted that wall many years ago as a defence against myself and hadn't touched it in forever. but slowly, steadily i tore it down, and a wave of color hit me...

I found myself standing in a soled black and red room with a large door set into one wall. Etan was standing beside me. "Saitiir, whatever I am looking for, it is behind that door. You need to visualize it opening." I set my mind to it and focused only on opening the door. it slowly creaked open a crack and a flare of gold splayed out. i pulled it one last time and it swung out. Suddenly I was within the midst of a sea of light. There were deep violet shades, heavy nightime blacks, solid, rich golds, jagged, vibrant purples, and blood-red reds. I could feel it spilling aroudn me jsut waiting to be harvested. My eyes flared up and all I saw was light for a moment. When it had subsided, i felt completely charged with pulsating energy. i glanced over to find Etan with a dumbfounded gasp upon his face. He looked at me and whispered, "Sai, I haven't seen this much magyk in anyone for over thirty years. lets return to reality now. take my hand and visualize the crowd and your village.

We emerge from a hazy mist into the village, my eyes still blazing fire and my fingertips crackling. the crowd of children all jumped back at the heat they felt radiating from me. Etan chuckled and said, "Saitiir, you may wish to tone it down a bit. just build up a smaller wall but this time envision a small valve or door so that you can easily access your power. i did so and the crackling stopped and my body stopped humming. however the fire never left my eyes. I turned to face all the other mages who were seated in their chairs staring at me in shock. Etan raised his voice in a chuckle, "Still have any doubts about this crowd of children? Then do you all vote yea for Saitiir to be the chosen?" The group of mages nodded their consent in unison. Etan turned to face me once more and said, "Saitiir, the road to becoming a full mage will be a long and arduous one, with much difficulty and change. Are you ready for that? You will see your family once every three years, simply because of how far away the city is from this village." I thought fora while, glanced at my mother and father who smiled teary grins and nodded encouragement to me, then looked to the crowd of children, realizing that if i turned this offer down, i would never amount to anything. I looked back to Etan and confidently replied, "I am ready for this challenge."

* * *

The next few days were a complete blur to me. i remember only a brief, in reality it must have been very long, farewell party by the village, and a warm comforting goodbye from my parents. I remember my Ma giving me a brooch of brass and amethyst to me, and my pa giving me a clean new pair of sturdy black boots with good trim upon them. They may not have been the most expensive gifts in the world, but they meant so much to me for they were from family. I walked out of my house that day, never once realizing I would never come back again. Etan had me ride in front of him on his strider as the procession of mages and priests left the village. When we were about a quarter mile away, I glanced back over my shoulder and saw my small hamlet, a tiny speck on the horizon, the only home and comfort I had ever known, and watched it fade away as we rode on into the day. I was ready for this new challenge and I was determined to become powerful and work hard to become the best of them all.

* * *

So this is the 2nd chapter of my story. Please give me any reviews good or bad about this story. I want feedback please.


	3. The First Day Part 1

Dong…

A low, jarring, rumble…

Dong…

Another echoing voice…

Dong…

Again…

I slowly opened my eyes and then quickly shut them again. Where was I?

I was in an unfamiliar room, in a small four poster bunk bed, the bottom bunk, with crisp black sheets, and a heavy down duvet. I sat up groggily and then it hit me. I was at the academy for magyk. I had been chosen. Wow.

I then looked around the rest of the room. It was small. Well, it was larger than my room back home, but still it only housed about four of these bunk beds. It was circular shaped, with homey, plain wood walls, and hardwood floors with thick green rugs. There was a large stove in the center of the room and around it were two half circle couches.

I hesitantly got out of bed and saw a set of new clothes lying on a chest by the foot of my bed. I pulled on a soft, fitted black and silver robe, a pair of black trousers, and the new boots I had received from my pa. I hadn't worn them yet, wanting to save them for when I got here. I pinned the brooch to the front of my robe, the one from my ma.

I looked around the rest of the room, trying to find a way out and spotted a small door inset on a gap on one wall. I pulled the brass ring for the door and it swung open without a sound. I stepped inside but only found myself in a bathroom. It was sparse enough, yet still retained a slightly regal air. The room was circular, go figure, with a central gigantic column with sinks jutting out every two feet or so. Except for one side of the wall, where there was a simple black door. I pushed it open to discover a large, very deep tub, if you could call it that for it was more like a swimming pool than anything. It was made of jet black marble and had a large golden tap at one side. The tub looked like it could contain about eight or nine people at one time.

I backed out of the room and went back into the main bedroom area. I shut the door behind myself. I looked around again for another door, but found nothing. I was about to sit down on one of the couches, when suddenly there was loud bang. I

reared about and saw a trapdoor in the center of the floor had been opened and a hand was gripping the floor while the rest of the person climbed up. Whoever it was finally made it up and then turned around.

It was a boy. He looked to be about a year older than me, maybe 9? He was wearing a robe identical to mine too. He was pale in complexion and had a slender frame. He had shoulder length black hair, and startling blue eyes.

He had a smirk upon his face as he said, "Hey, you must be the new guy here." I nodded my head. He stuck out his hand to me, "I'm Jerran, but almost everyone 'cept the professors call me Jer." I took his hand and lightly shook it. He smiled and said, "What's your name?" I mumbled, "I- I'm Sai" "what?" he asked, "I didn't catch that". I spoke up again, "I'm Sai". He grinned, "Well, it's nice to meet you Sai; you'd better head downstairs though and go see the magus clerk. He'll tell you where you need to be. I'll show you where he is though, don't worry."

I hesitantly grinned back at him and he started to climb down the ladder. "We need to hurry, or I'll be late for my next period", he called out. quickly snapped to and decended the ladder after him.

* * *

Jerran quickly rushed me through the school, which was much larger than I had imagined. It was big, and gold, and red, and black and had large spiraling staircases to different rooms and large towering towers with pointing spires. We passed other people along the way too. Students and apprentices in their dark black robes, a few professors in their customary, purple and gold robes, high up officials in the red robes they always wore, I almost swear that I had seen the trailing end of a court magus blue robe.

Jer finally stopped in front of a marbe archway that read, "Quirral kun Seilaan Dakshyr set D'nymbyr airre". I whispered to Jer, "Is that a protective inscription?" He laughed and said to me, "Well, haha, sort of. It's to keep mischevious students out of the records for the school. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong, now would we?" He laughed again. He said to me, "Well, Sai, I have to head to my next period now. I'll see you at lunch, alright?" I nodded and said, "Bye jer, and thanks." He grinned and waved good bye before running off.

I steeled myself and said to myself, 'alright, here goes nothing Sai. You can do this." I walked through the archway and up to a large golden desk. Behind the desk sat a kind faced man in an official's red robes. I gulped and then asked, "Um, sir? I'm Saitiir. I just got here. Co- Could you tell me where I need to go, or even what I do now?" He smiled at me and said calmly, "Its okay, son. We all start out somewhere. Here let me find your record."

He got up and walked over to a large cabinet on one wal and looked through it for a moment before finally pulling outa green file. He looked at it and wrote down on a slip of parchment something.

He carried it over to me and said, "here Saitiir. Everything is in order. These are your classes for this term. You taking the five core requirement classes:

Spellweaving, elemental mastery, Magykal history, Diplomacy, and mental manipulation.

"In addition to these courses, you may choose to take an addition course if you wish from this list of first year courses." I looked at the list he handed me and said, "I would like to take runic magyk sir" He smiled and said, "Good choice son. Very useful in any field.

* * *

This is just the first part of this chapter. It'll have more to come. Please give me reviews. 3


End file.
